yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Muto
| english = }} }} Sugoroku Mutou, known as Solomon Muto in the English anime, is the grandfather of Yugi, who calls him "Grandpa" (Jii-chan). "Sugoroku" is a Japanese game similar to Backgammon. Solomon gave Yugi the Millennium Puzzle as a present. He owns the Kame Game shop, where Yugi and his friends get several of the games they play. Solomon is the present day incarnation of Siamun Muran. Manga biography :See: Sugoroku Mutou in the manga First series anime biography The Toei anime's story is similar to the manga story except Kaiba holds Solomon hostage instead of trying to drive him insane. Yugi and his friends defeat Kaiba and free Yugi's grandfather. Second series anime biography History Valley of the Kings expedition Solomon visited the Valley of the Kings in hopes of finding the Pharaoh's tomb. He hired two guides to help him locate and navigate the tomb. The tomb was riddled with traps, which Solomon was able to discover. In one such trap, you had to walk with your left foot forward, as a sign of respect to the statues of the Pharaoh. One of the guides failed to do so, and was attacked by the statues, and fell to his death. In the final room, the other guide also feel victim to a trap. Solomon nearly fell victim as well, but was saved by the spirit of the Pharaoh. It was at the end of this room that he discovered the Millennium Puzzle. Later life Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Kingdom Kaiba wants the "Blue Eyes White Dragon" and decides to challenge Grandpa to a Duel. Grandpa loses and his card is tor, because Kaiba has the other 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and unable to have a fourth copy, in his Deck, the card could only be used against him. Grandpa is sent to the hospital as Yugi duels Kaiba. Dungeon Dice Monsters Battle City Grand Championship Grandpa competes in Kaiba's KaibaCorp Grand Prix tournament under the alias "Apdnarg Otum" ("Mask of Rock" in the Japanese version), yet Joey manages to defeat him. The English name is "Grandpa Muto" backwards. The Japanese name is a pun of "Mask the Roku". Roku is six in Japanese, and "Sugoroku" means "double-six". The deck used is an Ancient-themed deck with consisting mostly of Rock monsters. Dawn of the Duel Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, he appears in episode 75. In that episode, Duel Academy students went on a field trip to Domino. Grandpa is kidnapped by Thunder and Frost. In episode 77. Solomon Moto gave Jaden Yuki, Atticus Rhodes, and The Slifers hamburgers in the bag for one of each. Solomon's hair is now pointy on the top similar to the way it was shown in Capsule Monsters. In the English version he is portrayed as senile. Naming * In the English manga, Sugoroku's family name is usually spelled Mutou but is sometimes rendered as Mutoh. His family name is rendered Mutou in the uncut anime DVDs. * In the English anime his name is Solomon Muto. All of the versions of the dubbed anime of Indo-European languages use Solomon Muto. * The Spanish, French, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, and Italian versions of the manga use Sugoroku Muto. * The German version of the manga uses Sugoroku Mutô. * The Brazilian Portuguese version of the manga uses Solomon Muto. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul and its two successors, Sugoroku is known as Trusdale. In other video games and by most people in the anime and manga he is simply called "Grandpa". * In the ani-manga version of the movie he is Sugoroku Muto. In the English Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses video game, he is Jasper Dice Tudor. Deck Solomon uses an Ancient Deck based mainly around his "Ancient Dragon" during his participation in the Grand Championship. It is also indicated that Yugi's original Deck was once Solomon's, passed on to Yugi. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, he uses two decks based around Exodia. Trivia * In the English anime, Sugoroku's new deck is explained by Arthur Hawkins. Apparently, Sugoroku created a competition of sorts with his colleague whereby the first person to obtain all seven cards needed to summon the Ancient Dragon would get a free milkshake from the loser. Sugoroku won this bet prior to the KC Grand Prix, much to Professor Hawkins' chagrin. * Prior to him settling down in his game store, Sugoroku was a world class gambler and sported a hairstyle similar to Yugi's (albeit wearing a fedora). After acing every game of chance he ever competed in, he made a bet with himself. If he should ever lose a game, he'd retire, open a store and wear overalls for the rest of his life. That said, it would appear he eventually lost a game. * The man displayed on Sugoroku's Legendary Gambler is Sugoroku himself as a young man, meaning that Sugoroku is playing a card that refers to himself as a legendary gambler. * In the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, "Grandpa" has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his shop despite the fact that Seto Kaiba destroyed his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the first episode of the second series anime. However, this is not a mistake, as that same card was shown taped back together following Yugi's duel with Rebecca in episode 42. * A running joke in the series is Sugoroku muttering "not again" when he is attacked before he faints. He mutters this line when attacked by Yami Bakura, and in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX when he is attacked by Thunder. Muto, Solomon